Cushions often are used in an environment that exposes same to conditions detrimental to the cushion and/or their associated support frame. For example, items of this type can be intended for outdoor use or are suitable for locations which are exposed to the environment. Environmental exposure can include precipitation, wind, sunlight, exposure to contact by plants and animals, and other environmental hazards or influences. Non-limiting examples of same include rain, thunderstorms and hail, each of which can be detrimental to fabrics, and particularly to cushions including padding that will deteriorate upon such exposure. Cushions also typically can be susceptible to damage by animals, either by direct contact with the animal or animal excretions. Of concern is the likelihood of substantial damage to the cushion fabric and cushioning material, as well as a concern that same will be a haven for bacteria, mold, mildew and the like.
References such as Waters U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,637, incorporated by reference hereinto, suggest a slip cover arrangement for chairs such as in glider rockers. This particular patent recognizes the advantage of a multi-layered slip cover which has an upper layer of fabric material and a liner of a moisture-repellant material. It does not provide a location which is a component of the chair and which provides concealing storage for a protective shroud. The slip cover is indicated as being useful for protection from infants, but suitability for use in an outdoor environment or for use and protection against environmental hazards is not specifically indicated.
Blome et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,491, incorporated by reference hereinto, propose a chaise lounge cover and towel as a transportable personal covering. Such contemplates a product made of a towel material such as terry cloth rather than a waterproof or water resistant material. Also, the teaching of this patent is to provide a cover which folds into a pouch to be carried apart from the chaise lounger.
Certain types of cushions are particularly intended for outdoor use. Articles of this type tend to have external material that is resistant or substantially impervious to water and the like. However, these are uncomfortable either when in contact with the skin or due to limited air flow therethrough. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a cushion for outdoor use which does not have to exhibit such a high level of water resistance as to create user discomfort.